060816 - Checking in, Shipping out
10:42 -- allodicTemperament AT began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 22:42 -- 10:42 AT: Kyllle 10:43 CC: hey lorrea 10:43 AT: A llot of shit has been going on 10:43 AT: How arre you holllding up? 10:44 CC: yeah, uh, i know 10:44 CC: i'm, uh, alright 10:44 CC: how about you 10:44 AT: I'm okay 10:44 AT: Things coullld be betterrr but I'llll manage 10:45 CC: ...are you sure 10:45 AT: Yes 10:45 AT: Nothing has happened that I can't handllle 10:46 CC: alright 10:47 CC: just, uh, don't try to handle too much i guess 10:47 AT: I'llll trry and resist the urrrge 10:48 AT: You don't have to worrry about me 10:48 AT: How arrre things therrre? 10:48 AT: Anything that I shoullld worrry about? 10:49 CC: ...whatever you say 10:49 CC: things, are, uh, good, they're fine, normal and everything 10:49 AT: Which norrrmalll 10:49 AT: Actualll norrrmalll orrr purrrsuing a shitty redrom with disasterrr norrrmalll 10:50 CC: i 10:50 CC: what 10:50 AT: What 10:50 AT: Is that not a common phrrase 10:51 CC: ...no, i've, uh, never heard that one 10:51 AT: Do I need to explllain it 10:52 CC: i, uh, think i get it, kind of 10:52 CC: i was just, uh, confused with the whole, uh, lack of context i guess 10:52 CC: yeah 10:52 AT: Oh okay 10:53 AT: Wellll is it norrmalll norrrmalll orr terrribllle norrrmall 10:54 CC: ...well, uh 10:55 CC: it's just me, arty, and lorcan here 10:55 CC: and, uh, lilah 10:55 AT: I had gatherrred that, and I've been pulllling some strrrings to get a few of the strrragglllerrrs herre sent overrr 10:55 AT: At the moment I've onllly been abllle to get ahollld of Mike and Hellliux 10:56 CC: that's, uh, good to hear 10:56 CC: he still didn't find that stupid plant though 10:56 CC: not so good that they're the only ones though 10:56 AT: I'm allso going to trry to see if I can get one of Erribus' selllves sent back 10:57 CC: ...that would be great 10:57 CC: lorcan is, uh, really upset about everything 10:57 AT: I'm surrre that she is 10:57 AT: I'm going to recommend that you be carrrefulll 10:58 AT: You're prrrobabllly fine, but she's a highbllood, and they can be ratherr temperrramentalll 10:58 AT: But she's a good trrrollll, so therre woulld be warrrning 10:59 CC: ...great 10:59 CC: i'll, uh, be more careful then 10:59 AT: It shoullldn't be an issue so llong as you trry and keep tabs on how she's feellling 10:59 CC: well, uh, arty went to talk to her a little while ago, so, uh, hopefully that goes alright 11:00 AT: I think it prrobabllly shoullld go wellll enough 11:00 AT: She's willlling to put up with Nyarrlla, so I doubt Arrrty willl push herrr overrr the edge 11:02 CC: ...uh, right 11:03 AT: I mean, I'm harrdllly a Seerrr, but it feellls lllike it shoullld be fine 11:04 AT: I mean, I know that just saying that prrobabllly doesn't mean a whollle llot to you 11:04 AT: But it's something 11:05 CC: no, uh, it does actually help 11:05 CC: she's just been, uh, growling a lot, i have to get used to it is all 11:05 AT: Things have been rough on herr 11:06 AT: Firrrst Nyarrlla and allll of his shit, then Erribus going and doing this 11:06 CC: yeah, she's definitely been through a lot 11:06 AT: Oh 11:07 AT: Alllso, I sent herr the code forrr a guide 11:07 AT: Forrr herr in parrticulllarrr, but it shoullld have some inforrmation on hope and the game in generrralll in it 11:07 AT: So maybe you and Arrrty shoulld see if you can take a lllook at it, too? 11:07 AT: It might helllp 11:08 CC: ...it, uh, can't hurt i guess 11:08 AT: Everrry bit of inforrmation that we have is imporrrtant 11:09 CC: right 11:10 AT: I'm not surrre how imporrrtant this might be forrr you, but 11:10 AT: I think we may be on the verrrge of ourrr firrrst big success 11:10 AT: As a whollle team, I mean 11:10 AT: Prrroof of prrogrress 11:11 CC: ...what do you mean 11:11 AT: I mean I'm currrentllly sitting at the corrre of Aaisha's plllanet 11:11 AT: Which is on the verrrge of expllloding 11:11 AT: And we're going to stop it 11:12 CC: ...that's definitely something 11:13 AT: It is! 11:13 CC: and a relief too 11:14 AT: I feelll llike having an absolllute way of saying that we've gotten something done shoullld helllp with alll of the glloom that I've been seeing 11:14 CC: definitely 11:14 AT: I mean outside of "not dying" which some of us have done lless wellll at 11:14 CC: it's something to, uh, hold onto, you know 11:14 CC: oh 11:14 AT: And generrrallly isn't viewed as 11:15 AT: Prrogrrress 11:15 CC: ...no, uh, no it isn't 11:15 AT: So much as a llack of catastrrrophic failllurre 11:16 CC: yeah 11:16 AT: Everrrything is going to be fine, though 11:16 AT: The pieces arrre moving into plllace, despite allll of this 11:16 AT: And I actualllly have some idea as to wherrre we're going frrrom herre 11:17 AT: We just have to stick togetherrr and keep actualllly thinking 11:17 CC: ...uh, alright 11:18 AT: Does that make sense 11:18 CC: yeah, it does 11:18 CC: we have to be careful about things and not go off on our own is, uh, what you're saying 11:19 AT: And not make impullllse decisions, and rememberrr that the team comes beforrre petty prroblllems 11:19 AT: But yes 11:20 CC: ...right, i'll keep it in mind 11:20 AT: I harrdllly expect you to do anything llike that 11:21 CC: ...can't hurt to make sure people understand it though 11:21 AT: Yeah 11:22 AT: Plllus it may be good to rememberrr when things seem impossibllle 11:22 AT: Because at this point it woullld be disingenuous to callll us anything but demigods 11:23 AT: Hillariousllly dysfunctionallll demigods with ourrr heads shoved up ourrr own wastechutes halllf of the time but demigods nonethellless 11:23 CC: ...that doesn't sound too far off unfortunately 11:24 AT: But then, considerrring the naturrre of the game 11:24 AT: I think that is standarrrd 11:25 CC: heh, maybe 11:26 CC: anyone playing probably wouldn't have any idea of where to start 11:27 AT: As farrr as I've gatherrred, the biggest prrroblllem that we have now is that Nyarrrlla is ourrr onllly active time plllayerr, and he's dead 11:27 AT: LLilla is a Seerrr, which doesn't count forr that apparrrentllly? 11:28 AT: And we need Nyarrlla forr 11:28 AT: Frrogs? 11:28 AT: Something to do with frrrogs 11:28 CC: ...that's, uh, definitely a problem 11:28 CC: frogs 11:28 AT: Yes 11:28 AT: Ribbit 11:28 CC: ... 11:31 CC: anyway, uh 11:31 CC: can i change the topic to something, uh, stupid 11:31 AT: I thought that was allrready stupid 11:31 AT: What's up 11:32 CC: heh 11:32 CC: well, uh 11:33 CC: you know how, uh, she can, uh, sort of spy on people through relationships, right 11:34 AT: I'm not surrre how prrecise it is, but yes 11:36 CC: that's, uh, kind of what i was worried about 11:36 AT: In what sense 11:36 CC: as in how close does a relationship have to be for her to, uh, do anything with it 11:37 AT: I'm not absolllutellly surre 11:37 AT: I woullld think that if it isn't incrredibllly strrong, that she woullld have to activellly be llooking forr it 11:37 AT: But I'm not surrre wherre herr lllimits arrre, in that regarrd 11:37 AT: And she's made mistakes, beforrre 11:37 AT: So it isn't perrrfect 11:39 CC: ...alright, that's, uh, kind of reassuring though 11:40 CC: thanks 11:40 AT: Glllad to helllp 11:40 AT: I'd ask why you ask but 11:40 AT: If you wanted to tellll me, you woullld 11:40 CC: ...i mean, uh 11:41 CC: i don't mind much 11:41 AT: Oh? 11:42 CC: i mean, uh, mostly since it's you, and, i don't know, it's just confusing i guess 11:43 AT: Maybe I coullld helllp you sorrrt it out? 11:43 AT: Even if it's just sorrrt of putting it into worrrds 11:44 CC: ...maybe 11:45 AT: No prressurre orrr anything though 11:46 AT: It's yourrr business 11:46 CC: no, it's fine 11:46 CC: i'm trying to figure out how to, uh, word it 11:47 CC: it's, uh, mostly that i'm not used to being, uh, okay with people i guess 11:47 CC: and, uh, maybe there's, uh, someone that i'm, uh, hypothetically, really okay with, sort of 11:49 AT: Right? 11:51 CC: i don't know, it's just really weird i guess 11:51 AT: That doesn't sound weirrrd 11:51 AT: But I'm an alllien 11:52 CC: alright, uh, i'll try putting it a different way 11:53 AT: I mean I don't think I'm misunderrrstanding 11:53 AT: I may be wrrrong in that regarrrd, but 11:53 AT: I don't think that I am 11:56 CC: damn it, why are words hard 11:56 CC: alright, uh, here's something, i guess 11:57 CC: so, uh, usually i, uh, kind of hate when people touch me at all, right 11:57 AT: Right 12:00 CC: so, uh, if someone, uh, hypothetically, hugged me or something like that, i would fucking lose it 12:00 CC: and it would be REALLY weird if i didn't 12:00 CC: not that that, uh 12:00 CC: still hypothetical 12:00 AT: Of courrrse 12:01 AT: Hypotheticallly, that woullld be reallly weirrd forr you 12:01 AT: I can underrrstand that 12:01 CC: right 12:01 CC: so, uh, if that hypothetically happened 12:02 CC: you get that it would be really confusing for me, right 12:02 AT: Yes 12:04 CC: so, uh, basically, there might be someone that if that, uh, maybe happened with because it hasn't, i wouldn't mind much 12:04 CC: and, uh, that's what's confusing 12:05 AT: You're confused because it's a sorrt of feelling that you arren't used to, and arren't reallly surrre how to handllle? 12:05 AT: Because it's weirrd and differrrent 12:05 CC: yeah 12:06 AT: Wellll, my suggestion woullld be to keep these in mind, and see wherre they go 12:07 AT: They coullld develllop into 12:07 AT: Welll 12:07 AT: Any quadrrant is possibllle but ♥ and ♦ seem the most llikelly forr you 12:07 AT: So I guess what I'm saying is wait and trry and keep tabs on what you feelll 12:08 AT: And when you have a bit morrre than having identified someone as tollerrabllle in cllose prroximity, you can reassess yourr courrrse of action 12:10 CC: alright, i'll, uh, keep all that in mind 12:10 CC: it's definitely, uh, not a big deal, just, uh, something i've been worried about 12:10 AT: I underrrstand 12:11 CC: thanks lorrea 12:11 AT: You're welllcome 12:11 AT: I'm glllad to hellp 12:12 AT: This is sorrt of something that I've worrked with a fairrr bit, on Allterrnia 12:12 CC: heh, really 12:12 CC: it shows 12:12 AT: Thank you 12:15 AT: Did you need anything elllse? 12:16 CC: uh, not really i guess 12:16 AT: Okay 12:16 AT: LLet me know if anything ellse changes therrre, alllrright? 12:16 AT: I'lll do the same forrr you 12:16 CC: sure, and thanks 12:17 CC: be careful with whatever's going on with the planet, alright 12:17 AT: Of courrrse 12:17 AT: I'llll talllk to you llaterr, Kyllle 12:18 CC: later lorrea 12:18 -- allodicTemperament AT ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 00:18 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Kyle